Order of the Phoenix
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: A version I've been asked to write of Harry's fifth year. It centers more around the adults, and I added an OC of mine as per request. Don't like it, don't read it. Rating andor Genres'll probably change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Order of the Phoenix

Summary: A version I've been asked to write of Harry's fifth year. It centers more around the adults, and I added an OC of mine as per request. Don't like it, don't read it.

A/n Yes, I've finally got around to writing the version of OotP you guys have been asking for. And, yes, Gen's in it, like promised. This first chapter'll take place during the meeting that takes place the night when Harry arrives. Though, I don't think Gen'll be in the first chapter, but, I promise, she'll at least be mentioned.

Chapter 1

Molly Weasley shut the kitchen door with a soft snap and turned to the others. "Well, Severus, are you going to fill us in or not?" she asked, taking her seat.

"He won't, because he's afraid of what dear ol' Voldemort'll do to him." Sirius teased, leaning back in his chair and glaring at Snape.

Snape glared back. "At least I'm doing something."

Sirius made a noise that half resembled a scoff, but, other than that, restrained himself.

"Come on, Severus. What is he up to?" Tonks asked.

"He's trying to stay under the Ministry's noses at the moment, but there has been talk of setting the Death Eaters in Azkaban free and taking out the traitors. About half of the Death Eaters want to take Pettigrew out, too, but, the Dark Lord insists on keeping him around, thinking he'll come in handy in some way."

Remus just shook his head. Sirius looked angrier at the mention of Pettigrew, but was keeping himself under control, something that was hard for him. Moody, however, asked what the two of them were thinking. "How's the little rodent ever going to come in handy?"

Snape shrugged. "I'm not in a position right now to question the way the Dark Lord thinks."

"Why? Not been playing fair?" Sirius teased. Snape fumed, but said nothing.

"Has he managed to gain new Death Eaters?" Remus asked.

"Oh, yes. A couple." Snape replied quickly. He had been under strict order from Gen not to tell anyone she was working for Voldemort.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Anyone we would know?"

"I'm under order not to tell."

"Hasn't stopped you before, has it?"

Snape opened his mouth to reply, then gave Sirius a scathing look and shut it. Sirius grinned, knowing he had gotten to him.

"Well, if that's all, I'll go fetch the children and we'll start making supper." Molly said, standing.

As everyone else stood to leave, Sirius made his way over to Snape. "So, come on, I got to you. Spill. This new Death Eater, he's obviously someone Remus and I, at least, know."

"She." Snape said, then winced, knowing now that Sirius was going to force him to tell.

"She?" Remus asked, having caught what Sirius and Snape were talking about.

Snape sighed. "She told me not to tell. But, fine. It's your sweet Gwendolyn."

"You lie." Sirius growled. "Gen would never---"

Snape snickered. "What, you think I would joke about something like that?"

Remus stood in shock. The two Marauders watched as Snape left. "She wouldn't... not after everything and everyone she's lost..."

Sirius shook his head. "No, he's just trying to get to us, is all." Sirius said, though he did not sound too sure.

A/n

Well, if there's any questions you guys wanna know, you can ask them. I'll answer them in the next chapter, or try to. Also, anything you wanna see, I'll try to squeeze it in, though, I already have something planned to introduce Gen back to the Order.

'Til next time, my peoples... so long, farewell, 'til we meet agaaaaiiiin.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of the Phoenix

Slytheringurl650: Yes, yes we do. And I'm glad you're doing just that.

Lilrebelgirl: Me, too, actually. I was just so curious to know what it is they were up to, so, I did my own little version. I love that, too. Hey, they can't always be at each other's throats, can they?

Emuerz: Yeah, she is. Sorry.

A/n This chapter is just going to be a little Gen/Snape conversation. And I'm sorry if Snape seems OOC, but, I've never really done Snape as a character before. Well, I have, but, not really a main.

Chapter 2

With a slight shiver, Gen pulled her cloak tighter around herself. She had asked Snape to meet with her at the Hog's Head after the meeting to fill her in, which was dangerous, actually. There was no way she could hide anything from Voldemort. But, then, he didn't think she'd involve herself in the Order again.

"Take your order, miss?" the bartender asked, giving her a quick look-over. She fought the urge to shove him into the glass he was cleaning and shook her head.

"I'm waiting for someone, thanks." she said with a glance at the door. 'Hurry up, damn you.' she thought. She brushed her newly cut black hair out of her eyes and glanced around for Snape again.

Her black hair used to reach to the middle of her back, but, on a whim, she decided to cut it. Now, it gently tickled the bottom of her jaw. Her blue eyes hadn't changed a bit. They always had been her distinguishing feature.

She had always been a bit taller than the other girls, which came in handy for Quidditch, the only thing she was fairly good at.

She winced as someone dug their fingers in her shoulder. "Finally." she breathed as Snape steered her to a table away from listening ears. "The damn perverts are loose, Snape. Couldn't you have showed up just a bit sooner?"

He smirked. "You could take them easily."

"Yeah, you're right." she smiled. "So, tell me, how is everyone? You didn't tell, did you?"

Snape glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening. "Look, I'm not asking. I'm begging. You don't belong with the Death Eaters. For starters, you're a Muggleborn. The Dark Lord is only using you for any information he can get. Then, who knows what he'll do to you."

Gen stared, absentmindedly twirling her finger around a strand of hair, a nervous habit she had recently developed. "I just asked how everyone was; I didn't ask for a rant."

Snape sighed. This girl was stubborn. "Everyone seems to be getting along as good as they can. Though, Molly is a bit shook up. You remember what happened to her brothers."

Gen nodded. "God, I miss Gideon. He was such a gentleman. Which is way more than I can say for Sirius." Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't tell, did you?" she asked again.

"Well, you see, Lupin asked if there were any new recruits. I said a couple, and Sirius gathered from my answer it was someone they knew. I let slip that the new Death Eater was female, and they weaseled it out of me."

"Oh, no." she groaned.

"Relax. I doubt they believed me, anyway." he muttered.

She sighed heavily. "Do you realized what they'd do to me? They'd tear me apart before I even got a chance to explain anything. No, I'll take my chances with Voldemort, thank you."

The two of them stood and left the pub. The bartender muttered something about cheapskates and continued to clean his glass.

A/n

So, what do you guys think is going on? I'll tell you what, we'll get Gen back to the Order soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Order of the Phoenix

Slytheringurl650: I thank you.

The7bells: Yes, the evil donuts of the dark side have taken her. I agree, though. Lovely hair cut.

Emuerz: Yes. Bloody. Way. But, don't worry. Don't want to ruin things, so, I shan't say more.

Mintypepperoni: I thank you, too.

A/n Um, I was going to say something, but, uh, I just forgot. Dang. Um, this'll be a Gen chapter, full of flashbacks, whee! You'll see the order again, probably in the next chapter.

Oh, and flashbacks are, obviously, in italics. Just making sure no one gets confused. Hey, it can happen.

Chapter 3

Gen hurried up the steps leading to her small loft. Even though it was summer, the night air was growing colder. She let herself inside, scaring her small kitten, who was crouching by the door, chasing after a bug. Gen giggled and scooped the small fuzz ball up, stroking under his chin.

"Come on. I know you've got to be hungry if you're chasing bugs." she laughed.

The kitten meowed softly, but happily drank the milk it was offered as Gen seated herself at the table to read the Daily Prophet. Nothing caught her attention as she scanned the headlines, but, deciding it was a better read than that month's Quibbler, she read the paper anyway. Only stopping once when the cat began to chew on her toes.

"Fine. I'll pay you some attention." she said, picking the kitten up and carrying it to the living room. "I should've named you Sirius, seeing as how you've always got to have attention." she smirked, stroking behind the kitten's ears. He purred and settled down in her lap.

"Yep. You should have been Sirius's cat, not mine." she said with a yawn.

"_Idiotic."_

"_Immature."_

"_Morons."_

"_Immature."_

"_Social outcasts."_

"_Did I mention immature?"_

_That was generally the conversation the seventh year Gryffindor girls got into every time they ran into the Gryffindor boys. Especially when they were acting like they were at that moment. Sirius and James had always thought they were hot stuff. Remus was quiet. And, Peter, well, you could never tell with him unless he was doing something obvious._

_At that moment, Peter was helping Sirius sneak something into the Slytherins' bags, while James distracted them and Remus stood watch._

"_Hey, ladies." Sirius said, leaning against the wall, trying to look good and innocent at the same time._

"_Pig." Gen scoffed._

"_For you, I could be."_

A loud rap on the window jarred her back to reality. "Owl?" she asked, stroding over to the window and letting the owl inside. "Who'd be sending me an owl?" The owl dropped the letter on the coffee table and soared straight back outside.

Gen stared at the letter, unblinking. Then, gingerly, she pulled out her wand and prodded it, then ducked. Nothing happened. She prodded it again for good measures. Then, decided it wasn't poisoned or something, she gingerly picked it up and opened it.

"Hmph." She crumbled the parchment and tossed it over her shoulder. The ball landed right in front of the kitten, who began to bat at it.

With a glance at the clock, Gen winced. "I should probably get to bed, huh, little guy?" she asked. The kitten mew-ed at her and continued to bat the ball of parchment.

A little while later, Gen curled up under her blankets and fell into a long, restless sleep.

A/n

I wanted to have more than one flashback, but, goodness. Flashbacks come hard to me, which, is kind of weird, if you think about it. I'll flick a few more in here and there, I promise. Hmm, wonder who the letter was from? Let's scratch our chins and think of the possibilities!


	4. Chapter 4

Order of the Phoenix

A/n Usually, I answer the reviewers, but, I'm a bit pressed for time. My sister and her stupid doll tea party at the library. Sigh.

Anyway, like I said, we meet up with the Order again this chapter. I picked this idea randomly while reading the book. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Breakfast time at Grimmauld Place. Remus was reading the Daily Prophet, Sirius was leaning back in his chair, trying to remember if he had fed Buckbeak this morning, Molly was fussing over her children, and Arthur and Tonks were heading off to work. "Sirius, I was thinking we could tackle a couple of those spare bedrooms today." Molly said, her attention now on Sirius.

"Sure thing, Molly." Sirius muttered.

After breakfast, Molly rounded up the children and split them up into two groups to make the cleaning go faster. Then, as a a precaution, she decided it would be best to split Fred and George up.

"But Mum!"

"But nothing." Molly said, glaring at them. "I'll be right back, start cleaning."

She headed back into the kitchen to clean up from the hurried breakfast. "You two still in here?" she asked, catching sight of Sirius and Remus still at the table.

Sirius and Remus, who were trying to avoid the bit of news that Snape had given them the night before, glanced up. "Sure am, Molly. We haven't got anything better to do."

"Then why don't you help the kids?"

Sirius frowned. He didn't like to be ordered around, much less in his own house. But he headed upstairs anyway.

Hours later, the room was finally clean, though, everyone was in dire need of a bath and complete exhausted. When Harry opened the old wardrobe, an avalache of dust smothered the whole room. The bedside table began to chase Ginny throughout the room and down the hall. The bookshelf refused to give up the books until Sirius threatened to burn it. Then, with a defeated sort of way, it sent its books flying to the floor.

Molly appeared in the doorway, beaming. "It looks wonderful. After lunch, we can get started on the room next to this one."

Remus glanced at Sirius and, behind Molly's back, he whispered, "It seems she's forgetting whose hosue this is."

Sirius grinned. "You're telling me."

When everyone was settled into the kitchen and enjoying their lunch, there was a frantic, loud knock on the door...

A/n

Aha! A cliffy!


	5. Chapter 5

Order of the Phoenix

A/n I'm not rushed this time. I'm just tired and I don't want to lose this idea. You can relate, no?

Chapter 5

Molly glanced towards the door, looking wary. "I'll get that. You go on ahead and get lunch started."

Molly headed towards the door, wiping her hands on her apron, wondering who could be beating on the door like that. "Now... what on earth happened?" she asked, staring, as Snape half dragged, half carried a battered, bruised, and bloody Gen inside.

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"Oh, um, let-let's take her to the kitchen for the time being. It's a good thing we cleaned one of those spare room." Molly said, looking antsy and leading them down to the kitchen. "I'll be right back." she called, heading upstairs.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, gawking. "What did you do to her?"

"It wasn't me!" Snape snapped back.

"Um, guys? Can, can we not shout so loud? Please?" Gen asked, a bit groggy from loss of blood and a mild concussion. But the three men ignored her.

"Well, aren't you going to answer, or not?" Sirius demanded, glaring at his Slytherin rival.

Snape glanced around, making sure none of the students were in earshot. As if hearing his unasked question, Remus said, "They're upstairs, don't worry."

"The Death Eaters, what do you think happened?" Snape hissed in a rushed sort of way. "I don't really know what brought this on."

The three of them turned to Gen. "Severus, go tell Dumbledore. Molly'll patch her up as good as she can." Remus said.

Snape nodded and Disapparated. "Little slimeball, I'll bet he did it." Sirius muttered.

Molly returned then and gently pressed something against the cut over Gen's eye, causing her to cry out in pain. "Sorry." Molly muttered.

"S'ok." Gen muttered.

"Who did this, Gen?" Sirius asked.

"I'd rather not answer that." she muttered. "Not at this moment in time, anyway."

"Dumbledore'll get it out of her, sure enough." Remus muttered, sounding nothing like his normal self. He, for one, was none-too-pleased to see Gen. In fact, he was trying his damnedest to hold his tongue. At least while Molly was around.

A few minutes later, Molly sighed. "I've done the best I can, I'm sorry, Gen. Could one of you get her to a bedroom?"

"Sure thing." Sirius muttered.

"Remus isn't too happy to see me, is he?" she asked, a moment later, as he placed her in the bed.

"I should say not." Sirius replied. "Last I remember, you two weren't really on the best of terms when you left."

"Yeah, we weren't, were we?" she asked sadly. He left her to doze while Dumbledore informed the rest of the Order what exactly had happened.

A/n

You'll find out next chapter, in a dream sequence, what happened to Gen, who kicked her ass and whatnot. Anything else you wanna know, ask. I'll probably answer. Thanks again for the reviews, guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Order of the Phoenix

A/n I LIKE cliffies! Wheee! You'll find out everything by the fic's end. I promise. Or, else, you can take your anger out of me.

Chapter 6

"We can't keep her here! She's a Death Eater, probably dangerous, too." Molly hissed after Dumbledore left. After finding out of Gen's involvement with Voldemort, she wanted her far away from the Order. "She could be a spy!"

"Molly, come off it. Remus and I have known her for ages. I doubt she'd deliberately injure herself just to spy on us."

"Yeah, well, you always figured she wouldn't become a Death Eater!"

As Molly and Sirius bickered, several members arrived for the meeting. "What's going on?" Tonks asked Remus as she tried to decide whether or not to avoid the kitchen for the time being.

"Sirius and Molly arguing, as usual." he said with a tired grin.

"So, that means staying away from the kitchen until it dies down, right?" She asked. He nodded. "OK, just making sure."

As soon as the argument died down, everyone began to sheepishly make their ways down to the kitchen. "Where's Dumbledore? Shouldn't he be here?"

"He had some sort of business to attend to." Molly said shortly.

"Ah. And Snape?"

"Meeting, I expect."

The meeting was short. They discussed who had guard duty and when, and how Bill was coming along with the goblins. No one really wanted to mention what they had planned for Gen.

Gen, herself, was curled up, fast asleep. But not exactly having a good dream.

_She had been summoned for a quick conversation alone with Voldemort. She shrugged, figuring it was nothing too bad, probably just a small task or something. She gave no thought to Snape or his warnings when she asked. "You summoned me, My Lord?"_

"_Yes, actually. I did. I need a favor from you, Gwendolyn."_

"_Like...?"_

"_I need you to prove your loyalty to me." he smirked. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I need you to... take out one of my adversaries. A Mister Remus Lupin."_

_  
She stared. "You're joking, right?"_

_His smirk widened. "I never joke."_

_She shook her head. "I can't do it. Anyone but that and I could."_

"_So... you're not loyal to me, that's what you're telling me?" He grabbed her by the arm and drug her out to the rest of the Death Eaters. "Gentlemen, I've got an unloyal Mudblood right here. Have fun."_

She awoke with a start. "Hang on. Where am I?" she asked, glancing around the room. Then she remembered. "Oh, right."

She pulled herself out of bed and peeked at her reflection in the cracked wardrobe mirror. "That's going to smart when I fully wake up." she muttered, trying to decide whether or not to leave the room.

A/n

Ah, well, now. Anything you guys really want to see? I'm sure it'll be the greatest thing man-kind has ever known... including fudge.


	7. Chapter 7

Order of the Phoenix

Slytheringurl650: Yes, you are. And I am a ducky.

mintypepperoni: You have abused me... with a mushmallow... my spleen!

Saphire-Stone : I thank you for the idea.

A/n Yeah, after a little while of letting this sit and think of ideas, I've decided to update. Huzzahs for me! OK, well, as I've said on many times, I'll welcome any and all ideas, though I might not use 'em.

Chapter 7

The weeks at Grimmauld Place flew by and soon the kids were shoved back off to school. Gen, who had pretty much stuck to herself, finally came out of hiding while most the house emptied to accompany Harry and the others to the train. She made her way to the kitchen and ran into Sirius, literally. "Oh, hey, Sirius."

"Hey, yourself." he said, helping her back to her feet. "Been enjoying solitude?"

"Not as much as you think." she smiled. "So, how's everything been going along?"

"Not as well as you think." he said in a near mimic of her.

"Really?" she asked, taking a seat. "Care to go into further detail, or would you rather I not know anything?" Gen knew the reason she wasn't let in on meetings with the Order was because half of them thought she was a spy. And she really didn't blame them for not trusting her.

"Molly'd murder me if I told you." he said, grinning. "But, since it's just us here, and you have to promise I haven't said a word, I'll tell you. Half the wizarding world thinks Harry's gone mad and Dumbledore's a nutter."

"But Dumbledore IS a nutter."

"You know that, I know that, and he knows that. But you also know he's telling the truth. And we're having a hard time trying to convince people of that, especially since Voldemort hasn't reared his ugly head to the public."

Gen nodded. "But you've convinced some people, haven't you? I mean, surely, there are some out there who'd willingly go to war?"

Sirius shook his head. Gen sighed. Obviously, the wizarding world was going through its stupid stage. Of course, some of them had a point: Why would you believe the word of a teenager and an old man, even if it was true?

Sirius was quiet for a little while, then asked, "What happened with you and Voldemort?"

"Oh!" she jumped slightly, a bit shocked that he asked that apparently out of the blue. "Ah, misunderstood mission plans..." she trailed off, muttering.

Sirius glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "Misunderstandings? I didn't think Voldemort allowed that kind of thing."

Gen continued to mutter, squirming in her seat, feeling like a teenager again, as though Dumbledore were setting a detention for her and the other girls for retaliating against the Marauders.

Sirius grinned. He also felt like a teenager again, pulling some prank on the girls that got them in trouble. Though Remus always made them turn themselves in, the girls still got punished.

He was giving her a look that finally made her crack. "All right, fine! He wanted me to do... something... to prove my loyalty, and I didn't want to do it. So, he called me an unloyal little Mudblood and tossed me to the Death Eaters." she huffed. "Happy now?"

"What did he want you to do?" He didn't want to pressure her, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"Erm... assassinate somebody." she muttered, squirming more than ever.

She never said who, but he knew. Together, the two of them shared lunch and goofed off, and made fun of Kreacher when he stuck his nose in the kitchen.

A/n

Ah, so serious, so, I ended it with a light-hearted moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Order of the Phoenix

A/n Glad you liked it, buddy. And, yay! INVISIBLE FUDGE!

Chapter 8

With the children off to Hogwarts, and Molly and Arthur heading back to the Burrow, things just got a bit quieter, and a lot more boring, at Grimmauld Place. With just Sirius, Remus, and Gen occupying the house, it seemed larger.

Order members dropped by at less frequent intervals, with only Dumbledore staying for more than a rushed debriefing.

"I'm so bored. Gen, find some way to entertain me?" Sirius asked, staring at the ceiling, hoping, somehow it would magically clean itself so he wouldn't have to.

"I can't keep myself bemused for more than two seconds, Sirius. What makes you think I can keep you entertained?" she asked.

He shrugged.

Remus passed by the door, carrying a piece of parchment. At the sight of the two of them hoping the ceiling would clean itself, he shook his head. "It's not going to clean itself, so you can just give it up." he said.

"Thanks for shattering our hopes, Moony." Sirius huffed.

"No problem."

Gen sighed heavily. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Remus since she had gotten there. Sirius wouldn't leave her side, clinging to childhood, hoping to bring it back. "Come on and help us, then. Won't take too long." she asked hopefully.

"Can't, busy." he muttered shortly.

"Fine, then. Be a jerk!" Sirius shouted, throwing a damp sponge at Remus. Remus ducked, the sponge missed, but hit Kreacher instead.

Gen giggled. Kreacher muttered something that sounded a bit like, "Dirty Mudblood. Oh, if Kreacher's mistress knew! Kreacher's mistress would make her pay for laughing at Kreacher."

With gusto, Sirius kicked Kreacher down the stairs.

Remus shook his head. The sponge was funny, he had to admit, but Sirius didn't need to kick Kreacher.

"Yes, I did." Sirius muttered, trying to look innocent when Remus told him that.

"No, you didn't. And you," Remus rounded on Gen, who was trying her best to suppress her giggles, "I've been meaning to have a word or two with you since you've gotten here."

Gen immediately stopped giggling. Whatever he was going to say, she had to admit she probably deserved it.

"I didn't want to berate you in front of everyone and I don't want to do it in front of Sirius. But, seeing as how he won't leave your side, he's going to hear it. I can't believe you. I thought you were gone for good. I can't believe you came back after everything that's happened, most of which you pretty much caused."

Gen recoiled at every word, trying not to cry. Sirius wanted to go over and comfort her, but he was a bit frightened himself. He had never seen Remus so angry before, not even at Dolores Umbridge.

Remus wanted to say more, but bit his tongue. "If you'll excuse me." he said, heading down to the kitchen.

"You alright?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, fine." Gen lied.

A/n

Aha! Aha? Yes, aha! Lol, sorry, just me being me. So, uh, do you wanna find out...? Huh? Do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya? Well, you just might next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Order of the Phoenix

A/n Ah, good. No more marshmallows. I'm probably going to work on another, hopefully long, one-shot. It'll, hopefully, be a bit angsty. But I'm just not in an angst kind of mood right now. Here's hoping I can force myself to do it.

Chapter 9

"You sure? You don't seem -- "

"I'm fine, thanks." Gen muttered.

Sirius frowned, and figuring Gen wasn't going to accept any consoling, he headed down to the kitchen to talk to Remus.

Remus was at the table, staring at the parchment, not taking in a word it said. "You shouldn't've yelled at her." He jumped slightly at the sound of Sirius's voice.

"I know I shouldn't have. I didn't mean any of it." Remus sighed. "But why did she do it, Sirius?"

"Why does she do anything?" Sirius shot back.

"Well, I suppose the fact that she's a bit on the bi-polar side has something to do with it." The two men turned. Dumbledore has quietly let himself in. He smiled. "Of course, I've never been one to question her."

"Well, me neither, but she's gotten herself in a lot of trouble before."

"True, Remus. But she's had her reasons this time." Dumbledore muttered. "She and I had a long talk before she joined the ranks of the Death Eaters."

Sirius and Remus were both relieved at hearing that, but curious to know what was said between Gen and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took the hint, and continued: "Don't worry. She knew what she was getting into."

"I don't worry about that. I mean, why did she join them?"

Dumbledore glanced towards the door, making sure Gen wasn't around to hear. He had promised he wouldn't tell anyone. "I had assured her I wouldn't tell, but, she wanted to make sure we had eyes and ears everywhere. She said she might could learn useful things for us."

"And she doesn't trust Snape, does she?"

"Yes, actually, Sirius. She does."

Sirius stared. It took a little while after Dumbledore left for them to fully understand what he was trying to say without saying it. "No way am I trusting that liar." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Never."

"I'm not so sure I can trust her." Remus muttered.

"Remus, that was a long time ago. And she had her reasons for keeping that from you. You know she'd never purposely hurt you in any way. Just leave it."

"You're one to talk, going on about Snape like that."

A/n

And more plot twists! Yay! So, besides Terri, does anyone know where this is going?


	10. Chapter 10

Order of the Phoenix

A/n Aha, think you're trying to out-smart this tired old mage, do we? Well, nu-uh! MWHAHA! Erm, anyway, don't go telling me what happens in book six. This here's book five, and, besides, I done read it anyway. So, no Reme/Tonks (shudder, stab), no evil Snape. Actually, Snape's grown on me a lot since book six. I'm ranting again, aren't I?

Chapter 10

Gen stepped timidly down the stairs, hoping no one would hear her and she could make a break for it. But, between an extra-creaky step and a sneeze that could not be stifled, she made a run for the door, swearing.

"Not going to run away, are we?"

She turned. "Yes, Remus, I am. It's obvious no one wants me here. I suppose I shall just go face certain death." she said with a mock bow in his direction.

"Please, come on. Just talk to me, then you can run away all you want."

With a sigh and sinking feeling, she followed him back into the kitchen. "What, Sirius not invited?"

"No, just the two of us."

"Honestly?" she asked. At his nod, she murmured, "Fine, go on. Yell at me some more."

"I'm not going to yell. I just want an explanation."

"For...?" she asked sweetly.

"Several things. Like, why I wasn't informed you were with child at that time? Why I was the last to find out? Why did you hide from us? Where have you been? Why have you been trying to avoid us since you got here? Why were you with the Death Eaters? And why," his tone became deadly serious, "haven't you even tried to bond with Harry?"

Gen found herself fighting tears as she was hit by the barrage of questions. "Remus, you should know why I didn't tell you. James knew and Lily did, too, why I never told you."

"Lily and James knew? Well, please. Inform me."

Gen heaved a heavy sigh and began toying with the napkin she held in her hands. "Voldemort knew. He found out whose it was and wanted it to raise as a murderer." she murmured.

"He wanted my child to raise on his side?" She nodded. "And you didn't tell me about it, because you meant to protect me?" Again she nodded. "Who else knew?"

"Dumbledore. Just Dumbledore. Not even the Healers at St. Mungo's knew whose child it was." she muttered, looking anywhere but at him. "I didn't mean for you to ever find out, damn those Healers." she grumbled. "Which, answers your second question."

"And, why did you hide from us?"

"Hmm... I'm truly not sure about that. I mean, I didn't hide from you all, at first. At first, I was hiding from Voldemort. I was so sure he'd come after me once he found out I lost the baby. I hide out in Romania for a little while." she shrugged.

"I figured Molly or someone would have a few choice, and rather snide, remarks for me, plus, I heard that half of you thought I was a spy, so, I have kept to myself. I didn't try to bond with Harry, for several reasons. I thought no one had told him about me. I didn't think Molly would allow me near him. I heard how protective she is of him from Sirius. And I thought once he found out I was with the Death Eaters, he'd probably hate me." she continued.

Remus sat, stunned and silent. Finally, he managed to mutter, "Last thing. Why were you in league with Voldemort, especially after all you've been through."

"I could learn things. I figured one spy alone couldn't do anything. Partly to save my own hide, also. And partly, to stay away from you Phoenix lot." she laughed. "Half of you are probably out for my blood."

Remus managed a weak smile. Gen figured she could hang around, at least for a little bit longer.

A/n

So, there we go. Gen has answered a few of your questions, huzzahs all around.


End file.
